COMPONENT J: NRSA TRAINING CORE (TL1 PROGRAM) PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Highly qualified and thoroughly prepared interdisciplinary teams fuel discovery. The overarching goal of the proposed TL1 Training Program is to build a diverse workforce of clinical and translational researchers (CTR) by enhancing our capacity for team-based research training spanning the pre-clinical to population health spectrum, and by leveraging our minority student pipeline. Our TL1 training program, Team Oriented Training across the Translational Sciences Spectrum (TOTTS), requests funds for 15 slots focused on recruiting diverse translational researchers, of which 25-30% will be underrepresented minority (URM) trainees. TOTTS will target three groups of future CTR investigators: a) biomedical PhD students, b) health professional trainees completing their doctorate (pre-doctoral) or post-doctoral medical residents, and c) veterinary post-doctoral trainees. To achieve these goals the following Specific Aims are proposed: Aim 1: Provide rigorous training that builds core competencies in clinical and translational research to become successful translational researchers. Aim 2: Mentor trainees using individualized career coaching and a multi-disciplinary team approach to provide experiences and perspectives in the conduct of translational research across the study lifespan and translational spectrum. Aim 3: Support the future success of trainees through integration into the clinical- translational science community, and disseminating scholarly products while building a scholarly portfolio. The overarching theme of Diversity in Accelerating Research Excellence (DARE) will be integrated into TOTTS activities. Specific aims will be achieved through using individualized career development plans, mentorship, coursework and career development programs, immersion into CTR, and translation of CTR. Career development initiatives will be offered in team science, leadership, and translation through community engagement, dissemination and implementation. All trainees will complete training in the Responsible Conduct of Research and Good Clinical Practice. Individualized career development plans will facilitate oversight and guidance by the mentoring team for each trainee in completing milestones and goals. Each trainee will have a TOTTS Program Director mentor, a research mentor, and a translational mentor, who will be a clinical mentor for non-clinicians and veterinary trainees and either a biomedical researcher or community researcher for clinician trainees. URM trainees will also have a URM mentor and 4 interactive seminars to support success. Mentors and mentees will complete the CO-Mentor program to solidify effective mentoring relationships. Immersion into CTR will involve meaningful, project-oriented CTR research experiences. Program diversity will increase through partnering activities with the School of Medicine's Office of Diversity and Inclusion and the University's Office of Inclusion and Outreach. Key outcomes for the program will be persistence in CTR, number of peer-reviewed publications and submitted and awarded grants, and URM diversity of trainees.